Mischief
by Masmo
Summary: Link likes to get into trouble now and then while visiting his girlfriend. Very Pointless but ineresting. [Oneshot]


Mischief

One Shot

Normal POV

Link was being sentenced to his death. 'Yeah for like the fiftieth time this week. They could never kill me, they are just too pathetic.'

"FORM UP!" The captain yelled to the six soldiers behind Link. They were going to try and throw him off the top of the fortress. 'Wow _that's_ creative.' He mused to himself.

Link was in the Gerudo fortress. He let himself get captured from time to time, to keep them on their toes. They had been trying to execute him for five years. He had come back around 20 times to make sure they still were fighters and good at killing. He was 22 at the time and didn't really care what happened to himself.

'Zelda was being forced to marry some clod. He was running around like a mad man. And he still loved her. God did he love her. She was the reason he fought basically every other type of monster found in Hyrule. Why? NOOO idea. He loved to run around on Epona, acting like a lunatic.'

BACK TO REALITY

So they were trying to throw him off the Gerudo fortress without taking any of his weapons. 'Idiots.'

"Ready! Heave!" he left the edge with his hands behind his back. 'Wow this was going to be fun.' He turned around in mid air flipping while slipping his hookshot into his hand, cutting the rope, and latching the hookshot onto the second floor below him. He slid along the edge close to the ground back flipping and landing on his feet.

Waving, "See ya in a month or something." The Gerudo on the roof were pissed off, alot. Not that he hadn't done anything like this before. They were all just so angry that he had escaped all of their methods of death.

Wandering to the stables casually he picked up epona and left jumping across the bridge and going to Hyrule castletown to see what was going down. He made it to the gate at dusk and decided to jump the gate too. Not like he had enough excitement yet.

Wandering into the castle courtyard he found himself taking in the smells. Flowers, water, Zelda and him. Yes her _fiancée_. This had to be what the fourth one she was set up with? So time to get past the guards. Piece of cake. Slip past the first two. Dive into the moat. Swim around togardens. Hookshot onto the roof.walk to Zeldas room and hop below it. Simply done.'I give it oh say five minutes.' On that cue he heard a very beautiful voiceyelling above him.After about four minutes he stopped hearing anything. Then he heard her panting.

"Gettin' better Zel."

She gasped but then relaxed. "Right on cue eh Link?"

He grabbed onto the balcony edge from underneath and hoisted himself up, flipping to face her upside-down, and dropped down sitting on the balcony.

"Yep but you were early. So who was this idiot?"

"Oh just some fat, smug, pompous prince from another kingdom. And he sucked at politics."

"Oh did you give him a chance to talk?"

"Well he tried, but sucked. I just sent him packing. You really know this is getting old."

"Oh is it?" On that note he kissed her lips tenderly. "Now tell me is that _old_?"

"Nope that never gets old. Why don't you just marry me?"

"Because then it wouldn't be as much fun to keep the gerudo in check." He smirked.

"You are so naughty."

"Oh am I?" He questioned picking her up bridal style kissing her again. He walked over and dropped her on the bed very unceremoniously. She squeaked out as she fell on her bed. He however was walking back to the opposite wall.

She sat up looking at him. "What are you going to do?"

"This" He started running and did a spinning front-flip to land next to her on the bed. Bouncing her onto his lap in the process. She squeaked again. "Now squeaking doesn't suit a queen." He wagged his finger at her.

" I am NOT a queen. However I could become queen if you bothered to marry me."

"Hmmm, well I guess if you begged." She looked at him with those puppy dog eyes. "And did me a _favor_." He said that last part a little mischievously.

"Ooooo, I think I like where this is going."

"Yep" He swung her around and onto his other side, still on the bed, and kissed her. She willingly accepted then gave another little squeak as his tongue slipped in her mouth. Prodding and pleading her to make another move. Luckily she got the message and started to undo his tunic, as he did with her gown.

**That** is when the mischief began.

Masmo

Wow that was so randomly fun it had to be insane.


End file.
